


Rescuing Anders

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: First Person Perspective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anders is captured by Templars, Hawke sets out to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Anders

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on any real scenes from the game. Would take place (theoretically) after the initial kiss between Hawke/Anders in Act II. I also took creative liberties and gave Isabela a ship - even though she doesn't really have one at that point in the game. Hawke's name is August and he's a rogue who usually picked the kind/nice or funny options.

Slashing at the last of the Templar guard, I watched as he crumbled and fell at my feet. I knew that the circle would be heavily guarded and thus had made sure to bring most of my team with me to help rescue Anders. 

He’d been taken from me about a week ago. It happened out of no where. He’d been supposed to come see me that night, only, he never showed. Worried, I did some quick investigating and it didn’t take me long to find out that he’d been taken to the circle. 

This was never supposed to happen. 

Enraged and distraught, I instantly began planning his rescue. 

So far, things had gone as well as could be expected. 

Now, I found myself standing before the room my intelligence – a sympathetic Templar named Thrask – had told me would hold Anders. Pushing the door open slowly, hoping that there would be no more guards on the other side, my heart skipped a beat as I took in what lay before me. 

Guards, there were none, but cages, there were many. One of which held the mage I’d come to find. As all else began to fade away, I started to walk towards my caged companion. I only just heard Fenris sigh and mention that he’d wait outside in the hall. 

It had taken a fair bit of convincing to get Fenris to join me, considering his feeling towards Anders and mages in general. But he was an invaluable ally getting this far, and thus, I did what I had to, to get him to join me. 

Presumably the others went with Fenris out to the hall, but I truthfully cannot say for sure. 

Standing mere inches away from Anders cell, I realised a few things. He was naked, sleeping and also seemed to be trembling. Whether or not the tremble was due to his skin being exposed to the cool, dank air or for some other more personal and internal reason, I do not know. 

Squatting down, I reached a hand through the bars and gently touched his shoulder. 

Almost instantaneously Anders reacted. Only, it wasn’t really Anders, but the Justice within him that violently stood to greet me. Clearly terrified and angry, I knew I had to calm him before the situation got even more dangerous. 

Going against my better judgement, rather than backing away from him, I stayed close and firmly placed my palm on his chest. 

“Anders, it’s Hawke. I’m not going to hurt you.” Hoping that he would recognise me, even as the spirit of Justice took control of him, I braced myself for the worst.

Luckily, the worst is not what happened. Keeping my hand firmly on his chest, spreading my warmth from my body to his, I gradually saw Justice begin to fade.

“August?” he questioned timidly.

“Yes, Anders, I’m here. I’m gonna get you out of here.” Although he looked somewhat relieved, you could still see the fear etched in his face.

Once I’d broken the lock, I reached in and helped him climb out of his cage. Clearly, he was stiff after having been locked up in such a cramped space for several days. Thus, for the short journey from cell to hall, I had to support him. 

Before going out to join the others, I pulled out a light set of clothes that I’d brought with me in the off chance we needed them for our friend. At one point we’d considered taking the armour off the Templars we killed along the way and disguising ourselves in that. However, with Fenris and Merrill’s smaller figures, it didn’t seem like a legitimate option. So, we would go out the way we came in, dressed normally, hoping not to run into any more trouble. 

Thankfully, the path out of the Gallows remained clear – other than a couple wandering Templars – and we were able to make it to Isabela’s ship in no time.  
Once aboard, most retreated below decks to their respectful quarters. 

Just as I was about to guide Anders down below, we got a hint of his old witty self to come out. 

“Didn’t she crash the last ship she captained? Killing most of the people on board?” 

Shouting from her spot at the wheel, Isabela responded, “If you’re so worried, mage, we could take you back to that cage of yours.” 

Clearly not wanting to argue with that, though still not totally confident in the commander of our ship, I comforted Anders by telling him that “Varric will be with her, keeping an eye on things.”

Satisfied, he and I were finally able to go into the belly of the ship. Bringing him to the room we’d set up for him, I helped him climb into bed to get some much needed rest. We didn’t have any immediate destination in mind. For now, all that mattered was getting Anders out and making sure that the Templars never found him again.

As I began to make my way for the door, I heard Angers call out my name.

“Will you stay with me?”

Nodding, I returned to him and climbed in, lying on my side next to him. Eyes locked, after a brief moment of silence, Anders breathed a quiet thank you.

“I’m never going to let them take you away again.” 

His eyes started to flutter, as exhaustion weighed heavily on him. Rolling to his back, he reached over and grabbed my hand. Holding tight, he lay our clasped hands across his chest. 

He woke a few times throughout the night, plagued by nightmares of some sort. Each time, I’d sooth him back to sleep and hold him close to me. 

Finding comfort in each others arms, we both managed to sleep. For now at least, we were safe.


End file.
